


Promienie nadziei

by Marii410



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Letter, M/M, Miniaturka, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: "Pragnąłem byś wierzył w swoje przekonania i w podjęte przez ciebie kroki, dążące ku szczęściu. Tak naprawdę, chciałem byś zaznał odrobiny wolności, radości z życia..."





	

 

 _Joe._  
 _Pamiętasz, gdy mówiłem ci, że nasze życie jest już z góry przesądzone? Kłamałem. Tak naprawdę to my kreujemy drogę, którą podążamy, to my decydujemy o własnym losie. Chciałem byś uwierzył w to, że wszystko co robimy, robimy według ustalonego schematu, który ktoś u góry postanowił pewnego dnia stworzyć. Nie chciałem byś myślał, że podejmowane przez ciebie decyzje są złe. Pragnąłem byś wierzył w swoje przekonania i w podjęte przez ciebie kroki, dążące ku szczęściu. Tak naprawdę, chciałem byś zaznał odrobiny wolności, radości z życia, które już tyle razy dawało ci w kość. Byś podniósł się i walczył, nie użalając się nad sobą i nie musząc patrzyć wstecz. Miałeś okazję spalić za sobą wszelkie mosty, które i tak rozsypywały się z każdym dniem po trochu, cho_ ć z trudem _. Chciałem tylko abyś wykorzystał tą szansę i w końcu zapomniał o wszelkich przykrościach._

_Teraz nie jestem do końca przekonany, czy moje intencje do ciebie dotarły. Czy moje prośby i błagania byś się nie poddawał, sięgnęły cię wystarczająco, byś mógł otworzyć swoje serce na nową przyszłość, na nowe, zupełnie inne, bo lepsze, życie._

_Tamtego dnia, gdy dowiedziałeś się prawdy, widziałem w twoich oczach ból oraz ogromne rozczarowanie. Zawiodłem cię. Wiem. Dlatego właśnie chciałbym cię teraz przeprosić. Rozumiem, że nie będziesz potrafił mi tego wybaczyć. Zawsze byłeś delikatną osobą, naiwną i ufną. Szybko przywiązywałeś się do ludzi i to według ciebie była najgorsza z twoich wad, choć ja osobiście uważałem tą cechę twojego charakteru za zaletę. Dobrze było ufać innemu człowiekowi i nie widzieć w każdej napotkanej osobie wroga. Być szczerym i otwartym na innych, tym samym zjednywać sobie ich serca, pozostawiając w nich już na zawsze swój ślad. Ty potrafiłeś to zrobić, ja niestety nie._

_Wiem, że nie zasłużyłem ani trochę na twoje wybaczenie i chcę żebyś wiedział, że w głębi serca nie żałuję tego co zrobiłem oraz to, że naprawdę pokochałem cię całym swoim sercem, dlatego też, postanowiłem… Usunę się w cień. Teraz to twoja kolej by zabłysnąć. Uwierz, że jesteś do tego zdolny, że jesteś w stanie błyszczeć jaśniej niż nie jedna gwiazda na niebie, wskazując drogę każdej  zbłąkanej duszy. Ja w to wierzę. Zawsze będziesz dla mnie…_

       - …tym promykiem nadziei, który sprawia, że jestem w stanie pokonać każdą przeszkodę. Ponieważ cię kocham i nigdy nie zapomnę -  skończyłem czytać list, mimo że litery z każdą chwilą robiły się  zamazane. Kartka już dawno nasiąkła łzami, które torowały sobie drogę z mych oczu przez policzki, zaciśnięte w cienką linię usta i drżącą brodę.

      Popełniłem błąd, wiedziałem to doskonale. Nie powinienem odtrącać od siebie człowieka, który był mi najbliższy pod słońcem , a któremu bezgranicznie ufałem. Wiedziałem, że on nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś, co by mi zaszkodziło. Wolałby samemu cierpieć, niżeli zrobić mi krzywdę. Ale byłem głupi i dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem. Dotarło do mnie, że po raz pierwszy moja decyzja była zła, a to dlatego, że dałem mu odejść.

       - Wybacz mi Kyle – załkałem cicho.

      Ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, upadłem na kolana, ignorując ból, rozprzestrzeniający się w moich nogach.

       – Ja ci wybaczam i obiecuję, że cię znajdę – cichy szept wydobył się z mej, ściśniętej niczym w imadle, krtani. Promienie słoneczne przebiły się przez ciemne chmury, spowijające niebo, ogrzewając mą twarz i przynosząc ze sobą nadzieję. 

 


End file.
